Ride
Ride is a drama TV series. Background Writing and general production began in 2010. It was announced that it would be a show about two teenage sisters and their friends, with the sisters growing up and beginning their life "on the road" together. The first series was late 2011, but with just 4 episodes. The second series made the show popular. It was originally set for just one series, but after the success, they had a second series that began in early 2012, and a third in later 2012. A fourth has been confirmed for 2013 with the same cast and more. There will be a 2012 Christmas special. The fourth series will start in August 2013. Other Credits The theme song is Open Road by Rey Del Lana. Since the show began Stephanie Luckton has been the cover model for the show. Plot The story begins with a mother, you just see her back, as she tells her young son and daughter the story of how her and her sister lived as teenagers. She says that it is a story that starts when she is 16, and ends when she is 21, when she gets married. Her sister is her twin, but they are not identical. The twins, Sabetha and Sable, are 16 years old. They are thrown out of their home when their mum loses their home and moves out without telling them where she is going. They take busses and taxis and eventually find their way to their cousin Wendys house. Wendy and the girls then begin to travel around. On the road the girls meet boyfriends, friends, and learn how to "survive" on their own. At 17 years old they can drive by themselves and plan on separating from Wendy, who now wants a normal life. They are travelling around in "desert, country" areas at this point. Storylines The series has been described as fun and simple, but it has also had some serious storylines in it. There was a crazy girlfriend whom made herself Sabethas girlfriend by herself, and decided that they would stick together. After a fight she ends up getting killed. Cousin Wendy is also killed in the second series, which introduces her sister to the series on and off. There is also a drink storyline involving Sable, and other dramatic storylines. Cast The show became known for having famous film stars, actors, and actresses in the show. This included Ashley O'Brian, William Rokop and April Sandford. Ashley O'Brian left on a break during series 3, and will not return in series 4 as Ol'Joe. William Rokop only appears in a few episodes on and off, and April Sandford also guest stars and is not a full time role. Harriet O'Brian (1 - 4) - as Sabetha, lead role. Maya Reeto (1 - 4) - as Sable, lead role. Wendy Montak ( 1 - 4)- as Laina, cousin to the girls. Meesa Melu (1 - 2) - as Wendy, cousin to the girls, is now dead. Ashley O'Brian (1 - 3) - as Ol' Joe the cowboy, left on a break in series 3. Chloe Cartell (2 - 4) - as Robyn "Rainbow", a cowgirl. April Sandford (2) - as Jaynie, a friend who finds the girls. William Rokop (2 - 4) - as policeman, is fond of Sabetha. Colin O'Brian (1) - as policeman, who is killed in a fire saving Sable. Avril Kalees (1 - 3) - as a friend of Ol'Joe the cowboy. Leaves with Ol'Jo. Summer Nights (1) - as Katie, the obsessive girlfriend, is now dead. Katie Banshee (3 - 4) - as Julia. Hayley Simpson-Luto (4) - as Katherine Katrina. Emily Strathen (3) - as Mindy. James Karoo (Christmas ep - 4) - as Joseph.